


Creation

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon dreamt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

I dreamt you.

Created out of fear and passion, I am shaken when you stand before me, demanding that I care. All I want is to wrap a curl about my finger and pull your head down, gently, to mine

I molded you.

Like a gem-cutter, I am meticulous. Meting out words that shape and smooth each facet of your character. Do not crack. Do not shatter. I can show you care.

I created you.

After you materialize from nothing, I run my hands over your face and chest. You look down with eyes like honey. Or do I imagine the affection? Skin, warm and smooth beneath my hands. I sink to your feet; such perfect feet. You, you touch me. Your fingers trail along my nose, trace my lips, then slide down to my jaw. Remember to breathe. With my tongue I map the lines of your palm. Taste salt, taste warmth, taste you.

I imagined you.

I want you to speak my name with the soft rumble of your voice. With a smile--flash of teeth, crinkle of eyes--make me follow you. Construct an image of perfection: you and I in an embrace. Speak to me of memory. Do not laugh. Clench your hands into fists and command me go. Or stay. Or...lie in your bed, naked, until you touch me. I wake, sweating, wondering what is left.

I separated from you.

When you left I thought, freedom at last, but something of you echoes. Promise of a cause. Promise and trust. Slavery. I would damn you to burn. As I burn. Touching pains, touching--

When did your hands become so callused?

I...

Ah, poetry cannot help that I dreamt you.

I needed you.

I need you.

Still.


End file.
